dd_paraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Meep (Norsemen)
Backstory Meep was once a former member of the paladins in his home world. Unfortunately his luck as a member would change when his former leader died, due to the fact he tried to take on a lich by himself. So Meep was then proposed to the idea of leadership, due to the fact that he was second in command to the paladins. So no one apposed this decision. Then his luck would change again when he crossed the portal to the Paraworld with Bilbo and Midnight. This was requested to him by the only person above him, his king. In Paraworld He and his former allies are greeted by King Henry, the ruler of the Norsemen at the time. As the group tries to get information out of him, he then shows the group an area in which a Carnotaurus lived where many other heroes had lost their live before them. They manage to defeat the dinosaur with dinosaurs of their own. In this case, Meep had received a Tapejara in which he named it Lumie. As they all proved there worth to the King, they all went around the town looking for items for a fight tomorrow. Then that next day Meep, Bilbo, and Midnight entered into a labyrinth, were they meet even more dinosaurs. Then at the end, they all meet up to defeat a Orc Druid that the Norsemen had captured a long time ago. They the King crowns them leaders of their dinosaur class and were also given eggs. When the egg hatched Meep had received a Pelecanimimus, which he named Cucoo 7. Then the next day, they went to the market to quickly supply themselves with food and sailed off to another dangerous mission against a rival tribe of Norsemen. Although it turns out that the King's forces had destroyed most of the city, Meep and the rest of his group tagging along with Ricky and Gormoug still killed what people were left. He then meet with the caption and miltia lord of the city which one of them challenged Meep in a duel for their freedom. Meep eventually wins but is badly injured himself. So the caption and the miltia lord dicide to join the group. As he soon discovers the name of the caption is Thorbrand and the name of the miltia lord is Isulf. Then as they all talk by the fire Ricky and Gormoug then join the group. As they headed for home a strom took a huge amount of damage on the adventure's ship, so they had to land on an uncharted island. The group then took great pleasure in setting up a base on this island. As they explored the island the heard that a temple left in ruin was on the island, but it was also told that a giant nest was located inside the temple ruins. So instead of investigating there, they happily explored from coast to coast on the island and they had found a abundance of wildlife on the island. So the group decides to tame some of these beast. Meep in this case, managed to tame an Ankylosaurus and a Koolasuchus. Then while searching the island, Meep found a mystery egg hidden in the brush. So the next day it hatched and sure enough it was a Diplocaulus. Then one day, the group recieved a message from King Henry stating that they were to meet him on his shores for a fight to the death or his army will storm the base of our heroes. They then prepared themselves for the upcoming fight and then they headed to their king's shores. They finally meet up with the king and his army and they faced him in combat. Then when the king was about to lose he finally decided that he would face Meep in a duel. They when Meep was about to be struck down by KIng Henry, Lumie then attacked the king and ate his entire body. Then as they retreated, they prepared to attack a goblin outpost that had been in Norsemen territory. They easily destroyed the base and then they went away to there base to prepare for the next fight. Then in their base Meep, Bilbo, and Midnight had a friendly competition in their home arena using their dinosaurs against each other. Meep had sadly lost to Midnight, who was the far superior Herbivore Specialist. Then when the time came the group was summoned again to fight more Norsemen, except this time this group had the Norsemen's Titan on their side. So as they made there way to their opponent's base, the group came across two Carnotaurus feeding. So Meep tries to tame them. One is happy to join Meep side, which his name is Sans and the other is not inpressed enough so he stands and fights. Unfortunately when the one Carnotaurus stood his ground he was easily killed by Meep and his friends. Then they got to the battle and surprisingly enough they defeated the humans and their great titan. So then as they returned to their base, they hear that there is another goblin outpost in the area so they went to outpost to see what was going on. The group tried to negotiate with the goblins, but time and time again they fail to keep the truth away from them. So they eventually attacked them and had won the battle. But after this battle the group went there separate ways. Knowning that Meep could never go home, he dicides to fight ever opponent he came across. He eventually makes peace with the leaders of the Dragon Clan and the Dustriders. But when Saraugug summoned the Old God into the world and created the hybrids, he was summoned to the Attack of the Orc Capitial, he fought very well until Saraugug came into the fight with his Indominus Rex. Meep realizing that he was outclassed by both combatives, tries to run away but he is unfortunately killed by the Indominus Rex's powerful bite. Best Combat Moment Meep's best moment in combat was when King Henry dropped Meep down to 5 hit points when Lumie stepped in and killed the King. Not only did Lumie kill the King but she ate his entire body, armor and all. But this was not the first time Lumie did an incredible monment! When they were fight the Norsemen in the city, Midnight dicides to come up with an idea to make a huge explosion to destroy one of the waves. So Midnight created a frost barrier around the opponent and Lumie then dropped a stick on fire which exploded most of the wave in that battle. Spells Cure Light Wounds- Level 1 Detect Evil- Level 1 Faerie Fire- Level 1 Locate Plants and Animals- Level 1 Flame Blade- Level 2 Wyvern Watch- Level 2 The Dinosaurs U-boat is Blind.*